Hunger Games Head Cannon's
by fangirlflails
Summary: This is my collection of Hunger Games Headcannons. Yes. I wrote them all.
1. HC 1: Katniss' Cold Feet

_I am disappointed that my face isn't the first he see's when he wakes, but he see's it now. His features register disbelief and something more intense that I cant quite place. He leaps to his feet and moves toward me. I run to meet him, my arms extended to embrace him. His hands are reaching for me too, to caress my face, I think. My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock around my throat._

A harsh scream emanates from my body. I am thrashing, trying to get him off of me. He is trying to kill me!

"Kat?" he whispers "Katniss, calm down. It was just a dream," He coos, cradling me in his arms, softly brushing my hair with his hands. I still resist slightly, not completely awake. Tears are falling from my face, as they do every time I wake from a nightmare. I hug myself closer to him, now that I know I am no longer dreaming, wanting to feel his reassuring touch. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asks. I sniff loudly, and sit upright.

"You were strangling me.." I say, still sniffing and wiping the tears away. "I know it wasn't real, maybe my subconscious is just trying to tell me that we should wait to get married." I look down, hoping he doesnt notice the onset of cold feet.

He sit's up, and leans over to me, "I love you, Katniss, and you love me, right?"

"Yes" I whisper back.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. You're mother is coming in from District 4, and you know Prim is here with us in spirit, as are my parents, and Madge."

"I know," I say, trying hard not to cry at the thought of Prim.

"Then what is there to be worried about?" He asks.

"Nothing," Peeta leans in closer and takes my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes. "I love you, and that is all that matters." I whisper.

"Thats more like it," he says, and places his lips on mine, taking every bit of my self to concentrate on him. I weave my hands into his perfect blond curls, he wraps his arms around my waist.

The night drifts into peaceful oblivion, and I forget about the nightmares and evil things that lurk. Peeta is mine, and always will be.


	2. HC 2:  Annie Returns

_She'll be home today, _I think. _She'll be home, she's made it out alive! _Her train shouldn't arrive until two, but I am anxious. My crew is confused as to why we are docking so early, but I just wave them off.

I walk around the harbor, visit the beach. Anything to kill time. The clock tower in the square tells me its only a quarter past 1, so I head to the train station. Who knows, maybe they'll turn up early? My train only came into the station twenty minutes before schedule. I wait. I pace back and forth up the platform, willing her to be here with me.

It feels like hours have passed when I hear it. A train! Coming into the station! It must be her! Its all I can do to keep from jumping up and down like a child when I see the Capitol train come to a stop before me. I can see her at the window, she's staring at me. Anxious minutes pass as I wait for the doors to open so I can have her in my arms.

Two seconds pass, and I can hear the hydraulics force the train doors to open, and then she's there, and I am holding her in my arms. I bring her face to mine and kiss her urgently.

"Oh Annie, I should have done this long ago," I whisper, and then she's kissing me, and its like nothing else matters.

"I love you," She says, staring into my eyes.

"As I love you, forever." A single tear escapes her eye as I tell her this, and then her head is tucked under my chin, and she's hiccupping words I don't understand.

"Finnick, it was horrible. I don't know how you stand it…" She says in my ear.

"Well, I had you. You helped me, and now I'll help you. I love you, Annie Cresta."


	3. HC 1: Katniss' Flashbacks

_Mommy!_ I hear the faint screeching _Mommy, what's wrong?_

I've been sucked back into one of those terrible flashbacks, I'm on the floor of the forest, listening to those wretched birds screeching. They sound like Prim. _Prim._ Oh, Prim. And then I am in the Capitol, trying to get above the crowd at the city circle. I'm climbing the flagpole, and I see her blond braid. "Prim!" I screech, and she turns to find me. I watch it all over again. I watch my baby sister being blown to bits.

I'm shaking, and I don't know why. Images of my sister's lifeless, mangled body flood my vision.

Now I know it wasn't me doing the shaking. Someone is trying their best to bring me back to the present, but it isn't working. Oh, how I want this to stop. I wish these horrible images would leave. I feel the tears spring from my eyes. Everyone around me stops moving. When tears become a part of my episodes, they know things aren't good.

Someone scoops me up from the ground, and I feel the rushed movement as whoever carries me tries to get somewhere safe.

The person lays me down on something soft, must be a bed, then starts gently shaking me. _Katniss? Honey, its me, Peeta. It's okay. Come back to me, I know you're in there somewhere._

Something inside me stirs, and I find it is easier to breath, to think, to take in my surroundings. I open my eyes to his face. His beautiful perfect face, and he smiles. "There you are," he says, then kisses me on the forehead.

I just look at him and start repeating to myself. _My name is Katniss Everdeen. I survived the Hunger Games, twice. I live in District Twelve. I'm married to Peeta Mellark. I am Katniss Mellark. I have a daughter. Her name is Madeline Rue Mellark._

"Maddie!" I say, suddenly remembering where I was when the attack hit.

"She's fine, she's over with Gale. He just arrived in town today. Didn't know he was coming."

"W-we were in the meadow! Playing catch. And then I saw it… Th-the Mockingjay, and…"

"It's okay, darling. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. We're safe now, remember?"

Yes. I do remember. No one can hurt us now. I'm still huffing, trying to calm myself, and Peeta just holds me as he always does when flashbacks occur.

"Thank you," I say, cuddling myself closer to him.

"Anytime," He whispers, stroking my hair, wiping the tears from my cheeks.


End file.
